


In Sickness and Health

by mythicalowlsociety



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Jack loses his cool, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalowlsociety/pseuds/mythicalowlsociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty gets sick and Jack isn't the best bedside nurse</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing off the bat for my grammar (it's going to be god awful. I'm sooo sorry). I don't own the characters. And any French will have translations on the bottom :p (cause I may or may not be in love with Jack speaking French to Bitty)

It started with a cough that morning. As he sat down in his seat on the airplane to Providence, Bitty felt a slight tickle in his throat. Some of the guys at the Haus were catching a cold and now that he thought of it, Bitty did recall lending Chowder his Samwell sweat shirt for a school pride thing (Bitty had gone all out red and white so one sweater wouldn’t be missed cause Chowder didn’t have anything… wait did Bitty remember to wash the sweater after Chowder returned it?!)

As the plane took off the ground Bitty sneezed three times in a row and had to ask the stewardess for some Kleenex.

 

But Bitty was fine. He  **HAD** to be. It wasn't often he was able to visit Jack and he didn't need to ruin their precious time with something as stupid as a slight head cold. _"No_ ," Bitty though easing his head back into the airplane seat and closing his eyes as the no seat belt sign flickered on.  _"It's nothing. I just need to get some rest and by the time I get to Providence, by the time I get to_ Jack, _I'll be right as rain._ " 

 

The stewardess shook Bitty's shoulder gently. "Flights over, sir." Bitty opened his eyes with a slight shiver, which was obviously from being startled awake... not cause he was cold despite being drenched in sweat. 

He tried to smile but found his head throbbed slightly. His throat was dry. "Sorry um.. thank-" He burst into a coughing fit. 

The flight attendant leaned over him slightly trying to put a hand to his forehead "Are you alright, sir?"

Bitty gently pushed her hand away with a small smile. Clearing his throat "No it's nothing. I'm fine." Bitty checked to make sure his phone was in his pocket and went to stand up but the entire hanger seemed to spin and the floor seemed to go out underneath him as if the plane was taking off again. 

"Clair, can you help me with this?" The stewardess called to the other girl at the front of the hanger. She put a hand on Bitty's shoulder to keep him from falling out of the seat where he'd be easier to help pick up verses the floor. Turning her attention back on Bitty she asked "Is there anyone waiting for you or can we call somebody?" 

Jack was at practice still, wouldn't be getting out for another forty five minutes, Bitty was supposed to catch a cab to his apartment and unlock the door with the key Jack had given him a few weeks before.

 "No- no I'm calling a cab." The two flight attendants looped their arms through Bitty's and helped him stumble off the plane, a third stewardess tailing with his carry-on bag, and they (reluctantly) packaged Bitty into a cab.  

Bitty stumbled up the stairs to Jack's apartment, took about fifteen minutes to open the door not being able to really concentrate on the key hole, discarded his suitcase on the living room floor and flopped on Jack's sofa without taking off his shoes breathing hard like the bare ten steps was a mile. Bitty should get up and take his temperature, drink some water, take an Advil, something! But with heavy breaths he just falls asleep instantly. 

 

"I'm home!" Jack called out, Bitty was supposed to meet him here but he didn't see his shoes in the entrance way. Or his suitcase or anything really. "Bitty?" Jack tried agian walking into the kitchen first before heading to the living room. It took Zimmerman aback to see his boyfriend passed out on the sofa, drooling slightly in his sleep. Jack actually smirked a little while shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?" Bitty was kinda cute like this and Jack was ready to launch a wave of chirps until he really took a look at Bitty, heard his rigid breathing, and finally Jack put a hand on his fore head. 

 _"Oh shit."_ Jack thought pulling his hand back from Bitty's feverish forehead. "Bitty?" 

Bitty stirred in his sleep rubbing his eyes before seeing Jack kneeling in front of him with a worried expression. "Jack!" He exclaimed hoarsely a cough bubbling from his chest to his throat. "You're _*cough_   here! _*cough cough_    How was   _*cough_    practice?   _*cough cough cough_ " 

"Bitty you look really sick-" Jack said his voice swelling with concern. 

"No it's nothing!" Eric croaked insistently looping his arms around Jack's neck and clearing his throat he continued "I've been looking forward to this for weeks!"

"You have a fever-"

"No I'm just... over _*cough_ joyed  _*cough_   to be here  _*cough_   with you! _*cough cough *dies_." 

Jack moves away gently getting up from the floor and pacing the living room. "Shit, shit, SHIT! I don't have a thermometer or Tylenol or do you need Advil? Which is the one better for fevers again? Ahhhh I'm such an idiot I was at the drug store yesterday and all I literally bought was frickin' heat pads. The lady next door has a kid and she'd have Tylenol! You're like ninety pounds you could take kid's Tylenol, right? Aw shit of course you can't take kids Tylenol what am I saying? Bitty you're okay right? Like you're not going to die on me right? Hospital! We should get you to a hospital!"  

"Whoa there Mr. Zimmerman. I'm okay. I'm not _that_ sick."  Bitty said sitting up slowly on the couch, finally coming with terms with the fact that he actually wasn't feeling well.  "I'll be fine in a day or so. No need to panic, alright?" 

Jack stopped pacing, for the moment anyway, his eyes searching Bitty all over to make sure he wouldn't keel over sitting on his sofa. Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to remember what his mom did when he was sick in bed. Soup, medicine, singing, sponge bath. Jack didn't know how to do any of those things. He hadn't actually been sick with a fever since he was like what - twelve? Eleven? It seemed like a life time ago with all the events that had happened in between then and now. His over dose, moving to the US, becoming friends with Shitty, going to Samwell, signing with the Falconers, and of course Bitty.

     What the hell does he do?

"OK I should get you some water and oh there's a corner store two blocks from here I'll jut grab some medicine and some soup mix and you'll be feeling better in no time!" Jack said dashing to his kitchen to get a cup of water. Sprinting back and spilling a bunch from running so fast, Jack practically thrust the glass into Bitty hands, demanding him to "Drink!" Bitty didn't hesitate.

Jack undid Bitty's shoes and helped the smaller man out of his jacket. "You shouldn't be so bundled up." he said finally getting the bearing on his strong Captain voice that he would have used earlier if Bitty wasn't so special to him. And just like that Jack ran out of the apartment.

 

Jack looked at the can of Cambell's Chicken Noodle Soup as if it was an artifact from a Martian space craft wreckage.  Clenching the can opener in his right hand and a pot in the other he set to work determined to get Bitty well. 

 

"I never knew it was possible to burn soup before" Bitty laughed weakly from his new post in Jack's bed. He hadn't improved much and he was still shivering despite the flannel blankets around him. 

"Shut up and eat it all Bits." Jack said sitting next to his love's feet. 

"Some bedside care this is." Bitty smirked in between mouthfuls. 

Jacks's icy blue eyes softened as he leaned forward to put a hand to the younger man's forehead. 103.7 degrees F. That was what Bittle was at just thirty minutes ago before taking a few pills, and he wasn't looking all that better. "You should rest after this."

"I've already slept so much today." Bitty said shaking his head a little. He looked down at his bowl. "I'm so sorry Jack. I bet you had a real nice day planned, huh? And I ruined it." 

"You can't ruin anything. Having you here with me is enough." Jack said honestly before he could stop himself... and by god that was cheesy!

Eric laughed, and although it was more of a cackle because of his sore throat, it made Jack feel better. "I'm happy to be here."

It fell silent for a minute, Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Is there anything I can do? I could get a washcloth? Or-"

"Just come here for a little while." Bitty smiled his eyes glassy. Jack complied carefully taking the empty bowl from Bittle's hands and resting it on the night stand before wrapping his arms around Bittle's middle as they both turned to face the white bedroom wall. Jack pressed kisses into the back of Eric's head as they both fell asleep. 

 

Jack woke up with Bitty saying something incoherently. Glancing at the clock it was 2:30 am. Long over due for another Tylenol hit. 

"I love you so much." Bitty was mumbling deliriously. Jack froze his arms around Bitty tightening a little. "Jack, is this real? I love you, have been in love with you for so long. Cause nobody is a perfect as you but I though you were straight. And you're- you're too good to me cause I... I'm not as strong as you. I can't tell my parent anything cause my Dad... god my dad... he'd kill me Jack. He loves me so much and it's been so much better since I started hockey but I honestly think he'd kill me if he knew I loved you as much as I do." Bitty was crying now, he was sweating all over. Jack could feel the fever radiating off Eric as he held the small blond in his arms. 

"Shhh. Bitty it's okay. I'm here. It's okay." Jack said kicking the blankets off them. Bitty couldn't be exposed to so much heat. He was burning up. Jack needed to get hims some meds and water ASAP. But Bitty just clung to him tight nuzzling his nose into Jack's shoulder. Weeping. Shit Bitty was going to get dehydrated really fast. " _Mon amour_ , I'm going to be right back but I need to get you something to drink or you're going to-" Jack didn't even know how to finish that sentence. 

"Don't leave. If this is a dream you won't come back. You won't and I'll be all alone again. God, Jack I'll be alone again." 

"Look at me Eric." Jack said cupping the smaller man's cheek and using his first name for emphasis. "I'm real. I'm here. You're not going to be alone ever if I can help it but right now you're fever is spiking and you need to drink something, okay?" 

Bittle nodded. Dazed. 

Jack skirted to the kitchen to get Bitty what he needed and then to the bathroom to get a damp cloth. He rested the cloth of Bittle's forehead and snuggled back against the small male once he had swallowed everything. ""Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri. Je suis ici. Je ne vais pas te quitter.  _Déjà. Je t'aime tellement. Tu es tout pour moi."_

And Jack continued to say sweet things into Bitty's forehead as he curled up again once more facing his love. Unable to really vocalize any of it in English from fear and embarrassment, even though Bitty was so out of it he probably wouldn't remember anything anyways. And they stayed that way till morning. 

Bittle's fever broke at 6 am that morning and the two were having a nice day just laying around in bed. 

"Morning." Bitty said opening his eyes. 

"You sound better."

"I feel better thanks to you."

"I'm glad." Jack smiled relief flooding over him. Bitty wouldn't die from a fever (or would he? Is that even possible?) but Jack couldn't pretend like he wasn't freaked out by the way Bitty had acted yesterday. "You were really out of it? Do you remember much?"

"Me making a total mess of myself, you made me some soup and somehow burnt the noodles, and..."

"And?"

"You said something in French this morning. I don't remember anything else but... uh... what did you say?"

Jack's cheeks flushed. "Uh... just hoping that you would get well soon."

"Nothing else? I remember you said it so sweetly I though I was dreaming."

"Speaking of dreaming... so you've liked me for a long time, huh?" Jack said smiling slightly glad to be able to flip the topic off his French. 

Now it was Bitty's turn to blush. "I uh- I- I'll go make you some health bars to say thank you. Race you to the kitchen!" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Amour- My love
> 
> "Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri. Je suis ici. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Déjà. Je t'aime tellement. Tu es tout pour moi. - Don't worry, my darling. I'm here. I won't leave you. Ever. I love you so much. You are my everything. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> I finally updated the French!


End file.
